Gravity Falls: Despues de(resubido)
by meteoserpent
Summary: Bueno chicos después del anterior fic decidi modificarlo y resubir así que sin mas problemas comencemos


**Gravity Falls: Después de**

Vemos a una vieja cabaña en medio del bosque en donde la administra un señor de 75-80 años al levantar de su cama va a la ventana y ve un autobús lleno de turistas por lo que sale corriendo a vestirte para ser el guía dentro de esa cabaña que contenía objetos raros y falsos creados por él y su asistente mientras los clientes salían de la tienda los atendía un joven pelirrojo de 16 años y el señor con su famoso lema. "Recuerden hay bolsos, pero no rembolsos" mientras los clientes salían de la cabaña llamada La cabaña del misterio.

En ese momento suena el reloj que tiene en su pared mientras lo ve dice

Hombre adulto-Lo siento tengo que ir al bosque a observar algo

Su asistente intenta convencer de que lo acompañaría, pero él se niega y se va a caminar, uno de ellos dice

Asistente -Pobre de él no es el mismo desde lo que paso hace 5 años

Chico de la caja registradora -ya sé, pero él no quiere hablar de eso será mejor seguir atendiendo o si no nos despedirá

Asistente -tienes razón vamos a trabajar

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Hombre adulto -No puedo creer que ya pasaron 5 años desde aquel momento primero nuestros padres, después nuestros tíos y luego tu

En ese instante el señor escucha un sonido que lo alerta y voltea rápidamente, ve a una niña de 13 años corriendo por el bosque con un suéter rosa mientras se va alejando el señor la seguía entre lagrimas

Hombre adulto -Espera no te vayas.

En ese instante el señor cae de rodillas llorando por el suceso

Hombre adulto -porque tú se suponía que sería yo el primero porque, tu no merecías esto mi querida hermana

Mabel porque tenías que dejarme- dijo el señor con voz alta

Entonces un pequeño susurro le contesta

Espíritu-siempre estaré a tu lado dipper

El hombre se levanta y vuelve a ver a la niña esta vez no dejaría que se fuera, pasando unos minutos de larga caminata encontró una vieja estatua de un triángulo petrificado por lo que deja de seguir a la niña

Dipper -Así que una vez nos volvemos a ver Bill espero que disfrutes el paisaje estúpido triangulo

Dipper se va caminando cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento le nubla la vista por lo que tropieza y cae en agujero inconsciente trata de recuperarse y enciende una lámpara que siempre trae en casos de emergencia.

Decide buscar una salida antes de que anochezca por lo que recorre la cueva un largo tiempo entonces ve una luz a lo lejos

Dipper- ¡Esa es la salida! Exclamo gritando

En ese instante la linterna que portaba empieza a fallar por lo que la golpea varias veces para que funcione, -Estúpida lámpara - exclamo con enojo

Después de poder arreglarla alumbro a la pared por lo que vio una simbología que le resultaba familiar por lo que decidió leerla en cuanto siguió leyendo se quedó parado asustado viendo lo que había leído -Estos Símbolos son lo que pueden invocar y regresar a Bill- asustado dipper decide buscar una manera de poder borrarlos para que no se pueda revivir a Bill o caiga en manos equivocadas

Después de un rato logro borrarlos por completo.

Ya saliendo de la cueva decide regresar a la cabaña, en ese instante los dos jóvenes ayudantes corren a ver que tenía su jefe ya que estaba muy golpeado y lleno de hojas

2 Jóvenes-Señor está bien

Dijeron los jóvenes muy preocupados

Mientras dipper miraba un poco preocupado la tienda les contesto- si estoy bien solo que me golpe en una rama, procuren que todo esté limpio y ordenado ya casi es hora de cerrar dijo dipper mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Sí señor, dijeron entusiastamente los dos jóvenes

Ya cuando está viendo como la cabaña se estaba quedando vacía dipper decide voltear hacia un lado que quede todo ordenado tiene una visión muy extraña que le resulta parecerse a Bill por que decide limpiarse los ojos después de eso sonríe vuelve a mirar su alrededor no ve nada en ese instante ve al triangulo de un ojo enfrente de el por lo que cae al piso asustado dipper no sabe qué hacer, con una risa malévola Bill empieza a recordarle la muerte de los símbolos y seres queridos, en ese instante sale un fragmento de Mabel como fue que murió mientras Bill decía Pobre estrella fugaz siempre fue débil como tu Pino no lo crees mientras la aplastaba con su mano, dipper enojado por lo que vio decide tomar su bastón y golpea a Bill en ese instante despierta y su ayudante se acerca con un vaso con agua- señor está bien, dijo su ayudante mientras trataba de ayudarlo

Dipper- si estoy bien solo fue un dolor de cabeza, mientras se limpiaba el rostro ve en su mano un texto que le dejo Bill

-Pronto volveré pino y tus amigos no estarán para ayudarte

Su ayudante al ver que no reaccionaba lo empezó a mover y asustado le dice-Señor, señor está bien conteste

Dipper con un susurro le contesta

-Cierra la cabaña

El ayudante confundido le dice-Cerrarla ¿pero aun no es la hora?

-Dije ¡Cierran la cabaña, largo ahora todos fuera!-Dijo Dipper enojado

Los pocos clientes que quedaban se fueron corriendo mientras que los dos jóvenes miraban a Dipper en forma de preocupados este les dice-Ustedes que ven también largo de aquí- Los empuja hacia la puerta mientras los jóvenes se miraban pensando en lo que había pasado, uno de ellos comenta

-Nunca lo vi actuar de esa manera a que crees que se deba

-No lo sé yo creo que el paseo le afecto un poco

Se dijeron así entre ellos

Mientras tanto en la cabaña

No, no es posible él fue destruido después de aquella vez como es posible que siga vivo tengo que bajar al cuarto de estudio de mi tío Ford dijo dipper mientas ponía el código en la maquina expendedora

Ingresa el código y entra corriendo lo más rápido, al llegar al elevador baja al segundo piso donde su tío tenía mucha información acerca de Bill, mientras estaba viendo planos y artefactos encuentra los planos del experimento 618 por lo que dipper se queda mirando y decide tomar la idea de construirlo solo que no sabía de donde sacaría los materiales mientras en su mente decía

-Debo evitar que Bill vuelva tengo que detenerlo a toda costa si no sería el fin

*Suena el teléfono*

Dipper se levanta agitado y contesta

\- ¿Si quien habla?

\- Dipper te necesitamos en el hospital

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy Wilson

-Que sucede

-Es Gideon sufrió de un ataque al corazón está muy débil y quiere verte rápido es urgente lo que te tiene que decir

-oh no voy para haya lo más rápido, mientras colgaba dipper se dijo

-Tengo que decirle sobre Bill él sabrá que hacer


End file.
